Boum
by Drei-Sterne
Summary: TH  Tom. Musicien drogué pour tout oublier. Il n'y comprend rien, ne se sent même plus vraiment vivant. Jusqu'à ce que Bill débarque. Boum.


J'ai jamais vraiment vécu comme tout le monde. Surtout ces dernières années. Et plus j'avancais, moins je comprenais. J'aimais, je prenais, je donnais, j'abusais. Mais j'me rappellais pas, j'comprenais pas. Riche, grand, beau, musicien. Portrait parfait d'un mec qu'on voudrait parfait. Elles se sont enchaînées dans mon lit. Pas pour autant gravées dans ma tête ou mon coeur. C'est bien ça le problème. Plus de repères, juste une guitare et ma voix. Mon manager qui gèrais. Je suivais, j'attendais, j'avancais. On s'y fait. Le fric attire les convoitises, les lèches-culs débarquent et moi je regardais ça tout en étant loin, ma main retracais les veines boursouflées de l'intérieur de mon bras et je hochais de la tête sans être sûr d'avoir compris. J'suis une star. Woaw.

Et un beau jour, sans que personne m'ait hurlé de me préparer, il a débarqué dans ma vie et a tout fait explosé. Hiroshima dans mon coeur. J'ai bien senti que ça déconnait, que dans mon ventre se rejouait la Seconde Guerre. J'ai ouvert les yeux, la bouche, j'ai déglutit difficilement et j'me suis mis à prier. Me baffer. Quel con. Ma bombe atomique, la plus belle et la plus puissante. De toute façon, j'y connaissais rien en guerre. Forcément.

C'est Franck qui a appuyé sur le bouton rouge. Monsieur photo. Il est arrivé un matin dans le Tourbus. J'étais à moitié mort dans mes céréales, mes dreads trempant gentiment dans le lait et mon bras encore endolori. Il s'est assis et a attendu que j'revienne. J'ai levé les yeux, il lisait un magasine à la con à l'envers. J'ai fermé les yeux. Putain.

-Quoi?

-Oh, Tom! Il m'avait pas vu venir. Je, euh, ça va?

-Est-ce que je dois vraiment prendre la peine de répondre? Je soupirais en égouttant mes molusques.

-Ouais, pardon. Bon. Soyons directs. J'encadre un stagiaire. Il va nous suivre sur la tournée.

-Non.

-Tom, fais pas chier! Tu t'en fous, ok?

-J'aime déjà pas que tu me prennes en photo, tu vois, alors deux cons qui vont me suivre partout ça m'fait pas kiffer là.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire là? Tu me vois pas, tu sais même pas quand j'suis là! T'as pas l'choix, c'est réglé depuis hier.

-Non mais, c'est grâce à qui que vous avez de quoi bouffer tous les jours, bordel?

Mais il était déjà parti. J'étais là, assis sur le banc d'un Tourbus qui avait 10 ans de trop et que j'aurait changé pour rien au monde. Ma maison, quoi. J'étais là, tout seul, à me demander où est passée la musique. A me dire que même quand j'aurais de quoi me payer une guitare en or massif et un cul en diamant, je resterais dans mon Tourbus miteux avec ma Gibson, la belle des belles. Qu'un jour je balancerais les seringues et que j'les enverrais tous bouler. Bah, ouais, j'étais un bon musicien qui se droguait pour ne pas voir la réalité.

J'étais sur scène, on faisait les balances. J'étais clean, pour une fois, et je crois que ça a joué. Comme quoi, parfois, le destin. Ouais, ouais. J'avais délaissé le micro pour régler doucement la belle. Je revivais. Les yeux fermés, tête en arrière, ça vaut bien tous les trips du monde. J'en tremblais, frissons, la totale. J'me rappelais pourquoi, le début, les rêves et la vie. Dernier accord pour le moment. J'revenais peu à peu, mais j'ai été accéléré dans le retour par un mouvement en bas de la scène. J'ai ouvert les yeux, baissé la tête. Et il était là. Boum. Il m'a sourit, pour rien, juste comme ça. Pour moi. Son appareil en main, ses yeux maquillés, ses habits serrés. Il était là et moi j'étais paralysé. Boum. La cavalerie a débarqué dans mon ventre, mon coeur a grossi d'un coup et ma tête était trop occupée à le détailler pour ne jamais oublier. Je savais que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Boum. J'me suis senti faible, et con, j'aurais voulu disparaître. Franck l'a appelé et si j'avais pu je l'aurais embrassé pour le remercier. Bill. Mon Hiroshima à moi.

Il nous a suivi, comme prévu. J'ai pas parlé, j'ai rien pu dire. J'suis resté au loin dans mon bus, à observer dès que possible. Quand la cavalerie tambourinait trop fort, je cherchais à taton mes veines et partais loin pour pas souffrir. Merde, c'est dingue ça. Je voulais pas, j'aurais voulu aller le voir, l'enlever et plus jamais revenir. J'avais peur, j'étais qu'un connard de lâche. J'avais peur de lui et de ce qu'il me faisait. Alors je me retenais tant bien que mal à ma belle, donnant tout et ignorant les mouvements en bas. J'comprenais toujours pas. Boum.

Dernier concert, rien dans les veines, on s'est tous réunis. Sans la paperasse le fric et le blabla. Pour fêter la musique et ce qu'elle nous donne. J'étais aggripé à ma Gibson, callé contre mon bus, et j'étais bien. Je parlais, j'écoutais. Je l'ai vu, dans le fond, assis par terre, une clope coincée entre ses lèvres. Boum. J'ai respiré, mes jambes bougeaient toutes seules et j'ai laissé faire. J'ai posé la belle dans le bus, à l'abris. J'suis descendu, mon coeur jouait au métronome réglé au maximum, j'avais mal à la gorge et j'me sentais léger comme du coton. Voilà que j'me sentais tout sentimental. Boum. J'y comprenais rien.

J'me suis assis à côté de lui et je l'ai regardé, droit dans les yeux. Je savais plus parler, aligner deux mots relevait du défi. Mais il a sourit, encore. Juste, sincèrement. C'était beau. On s'est regardé, longtemps. On s'apprivoisait, et j'me souvenais même pas que je m'appelais Tom. Il m'a demandé si je voulais voir son travail sur la tournée. J'ai accepté, me surprenant moi même. Il est revenu, je l'ai observé marcher, s'asseoir, se lécher les lèvres par réflèxe, froncer les sourcils en réfléchissant. Boum. Il a ouvert la pochette. J'ai tout regardé, en silence. Que des photos de mon visage, la plupart de mes yeux. Que des concerts. Je l'ai regardé. Demandait par le regard. Il comprenait tout. Boum.

-T'es vivant dans ces moments-là. Beau aussi. T'exprimes tout.

J'ai attendu quelques secondes, j'ai regardé les photos encore. J'ai caressé du bout des doigts sa main et je l'ai senti frémir.

-Et mon coeur, tu crois qu'il est encore vivant?

Il s'est approché, il a sourit, encore. J'ai sourit aussi. Enfin. Il a posé sa main sur mon torse et a fermé les yeux. Je crois qu'il le sentait. Et moi je m'enfoncais dans l'amour. Ouais. Il m'a regardé.

-On va le réparer, ton coeur, tu verras...

Boum.


End file.
